


Veränderung

by nipfel



Series: Postkartengrüße aus Münster [8]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prequel zu Fehleinschätzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipfel/pseuds/nipfel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hier nun ein mögliches Vorher zu "Fehleinschätzung". CaliforniaGirl hat mich darauf gebracht, doch mal zu überlegen, wie es soweit kommen konnte und was mögliche Folgen wären.<br/>Danke!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Veränderung

**Author's Note:**

> Hier nun ein mögliches Vorher zu "Fehleinschätzung". CaliforniaGirl hat mich darauf gebracht, doch mal zu überlegen, wie es soweit kommen konnte und was mögliche Folgen wären.  
> Danke!

„Hmm...“, seufzte Thiel, der dieses ambivalente Gefühl an seinem Hals genoss, was Boerne durch seinen Bart und seine angenehm feuchten Lippen verursachte. Plötzlich hielt der andere inne.  
„Was ist? Wieso hörst du auf?“, fragte Thiel noch etwas benommen.  
„Findest du nicht auch, dass es so langsam einmal Zeit für eine Veränderung wäre?“  
„Veränderung?“, stutzte Thiel.  
„Ja, neue Wege sollten gelegentlich auch im Sexualleben beschritten werden.“  
„Okay, vielleicht hast du Recht“, verkündete Thiel und begann, in der Nachttischschublade zu wühlen.  
„Was suchst du denn jetzt?“  
„Meine Handschellen natürlich, du hast doch gesagt, dass du etwas Neues ausprobieren möchtest“, erklärte Thiel grinsend.


End file.
